shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ethan Hunt
Ethan Hunt(イーサンハント, Isan Hanto) is a pirate hunter, who wanders the whole world in search of various pirates to kill and gain the reward for a carefree life afterward. Ethan is conditionally famous for his glorious deeds and he is recognized as a threat for pirates and marines alike. All the pirates in the south blue are well-aware of his might and wishes not to cross paths with him. Ethan is incomplete without his most loyal companion: Rex Tyson, who comes of as his most precious friend and companion. Coming from an entirely unknown past, Ethan is not aware of his past and longs to find about it. He would go any where and he will do anything to get the thing he wants. He is desperate to know what happened when he was a little boy and he needs the answer that why he can't even remember. However, at some times, Ethan says that he is comfortable the way he is and his past can't change him the way he is now. Ethan is introduced as a cruel and heartless individual without any signs of mercy and compassion. Whether it be a man or woman, Ethan would never let them live if he wants eliminate them. However, it is shown that Ethan has a liking for children and wishes to spend time with them as long as he can. He is skilled in assassination, pressure points and various other ways to kill his foe. He is recognized as "Cold-blooded Hunter of The Night" for his unspeakable brutality and cold demeanor. He shows no compassion or mercy to his opponents and wants to fight someone on his equal so that he can improve himself further. Appearance For someone so famous and skilled in assassination, Ethan is young man in his early-twenties. Ethan is fairly tall man. standing at 5'9ft with a handsome face visage. He is so handsome, that whenever he is seen without his upper clothing or his body is shown, the female gender is likely to be attracted and even males are attracted towards him. His single glare sends chiils downs a person's spine. Ethan suffers from hecterochromia, with his one being red and other being blue in color. Ethan possesses long, wavy blue hair which washes daily to keep them clean and neat always. He has a fixed lion-like jaw, giving his face a animal theme. He possesses a average nose with medium-sized nostrils. He has muscular and well-defined neck, his neck muscles are all the time stretched and veins can be seen jutting out of his body. Ethan possess a muscular and well-defined body but it is also thin and slim. His hands have a rough complexion which is due to his struggle in his life as a young boy. As for his clothing, Ethan tends to wear long coats and jeans. He has a liking to black color. He wears a half-sleeve V-neck black shirt over a brown jacket with black metallic buttons. The brown jacket also has a flame design on the back. He wears black-colored fitted jeans with a brown belt which has a big buckle. For footwear, Ethan supports black metallic shining shoes which are used to travel into rough atmospheres Personality Ethan possess a cool, calm and gentle personality. Ethan is proactive, tending to initiate events rather than respond to them. He is capable of planning and undertaking very intricate schemes, particularly covert intrusions. Ethan is extremely observant, with an almost-photographic memory, and his ability to make profound deductions with limited clues is very impressive. He is also very good at hiding his reaction to critical information. Ethan enjoys engaging in playful banter in conversation and often wins people over quickly by virtue of his charm. He is also incredibly intelligent, and almost recklessly daring in his missions. He is highly cunning and extremely astute and calculating, especially when it comes to knowing his enemies. He is highly idealistic and devises philosophical traps during debates. Powers & Abilities Regenerative Healing Factor: '''His supernatural healing abilities are so developed that they are able to instantly heal the damage done to his physiology. They have also rendered him immune to age & illness. Ethan's primary mutant power is an accelerated healing process that enables him to regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue with far greater efficiency than an ordinary human. He can regenerate greatly damaged or destroyed tissue with few seconds. Ethan's accelerated healing powers have been commonly referred to as his mutant healing factor. The full extent and speed of Ethan's healing factor isn't known. He has been shown to fully heal from numerous gunshot wounds, severe burns covering most of his body, and regenerate missing eyes within a matter of seconds. Among the more extreme depictions of his accelerated healing factor involves him having his skin, muscles, and internal organs incinerated from his skeleton only to fully regenerate the tissue within minutes. '''Immense Durability: '''While not resilient to gunfire & bladed weaponry, his physical constitution can withstand high levels of physical trauma. '''Supernatural Strength: '''Ethan has virtually incalculable strength, due to his extreme workout. He possesses supernatural strength to the point where he can punch through stone with little effort and overpower demons much larger than him without much difficulty. '''Monstrous Stamina: Even after temporarily dying & taking a lot of punishment, he only showed slight signs of tardiness Ultimate Mobility: His super speed is so great that he can move faster than the eye can see and his agility is at a superhuman level, allowing him to perform feats such as running so fast that he appears to be teleporting. '''Master Swordsman: '''Ethan is very skilled in swordsmanship, due to his training in his childhood and also now. Ethan daily work hard to improve his swordsmanship. Ethan carries two most heaviest swords ever exist. Equipment '''Dark Slayer: '''Due to the slaying of countless people and somehow even the spirits with the Dark Slayer, the blade has been soaked on an almost daily basis in the blood of supernatural entities. As a result, the blade has gradually become stronger and more effective against monsters and evil spirits, even being able to affect astral forms. Due to the sword's incredible size and weight, the Dark Slayer functions more like a sort of bladed club than an actual sword, though Ethan is more than capable of using it to cut things apart. The sheer momentum of Ethan swinging it is can tear anyone caught in the attack to pieces in one swing. Even skilled pirates, can barely stand up to the blade, and often have their bones or internal organs heavily damaged by an attack from the weapon. Sometimes noted to be more akin to "a heap of raw iron" than a sword, the Dark Slayer is a massive weapon that is larger than Ethan and is wide enough to be used as a shield against projectiles. Owing to the sheer size of the blade, the Dark Slayer has no crossguard; the blade itself, being both wider and thicker than the grip, functions as an improvised one instead. A single bolt holds the blade and hilt together, and at the end of the bolt is a single chain link, which functions as the sword's sheath; by slinging a hook over his shoulder, Ethan can simply loop the hook into the chain to allow the sword to hang off his back. '''Hell Burster: '''The Hell Burster is a remarkably powerful magical sword. The Hell Burster can be infused with the user's demonic energy which is then released in the form of destructive, physics-defying shockwaves. Mainly, the Hell Burster's true ability is to unlock Dante's power. When ever Ethan got stabbed by someone by his own blade, the blade came in contact with his demonic blood, unlocking his demonic power while subsequently awakening its own power and becoming much stronger. Hell Burster is a massive claymore with a heavy double-edged blade, notched on both sides near the tip. In its dormant form, the pommel is a single spike, but after awakening it splits open into several. The grip is plain, but the guard is skeletal, with a skull-design on each side leading to the rib cage from which the blade emerges; on one side of the blade, the skull is that of a human, while the other uses a horned demon's skull. Initially, the crossguard is folded in against the ribs, but it extends and the skull transform to a screaming skull once the sword is awakened by Dante's blood. History Trivia This Article Ethan Hunt is based off Grimmjow Jaegerjaques from Bleach